


The Unenviable Lot of Demon Hunters

by efnisien



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efnisien/pseuds/efnisien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the ick factor just doesn't end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unenviable Lot of Demon Hunters

"Okay, okay, okay," Gunn said, casting about for the handkerchief he didn't have. "I've killed some pretty stinky demons in my time, but this one?"

"If you don't talk," Cordelia said from behind her hands, "you don't have to breathe as much."

Wesley, feeling obliged to put up a good show even though what he wanted to do was lose the contents of his stomach, grabbed a meter stick and prodded the demon's ruptured midsection. "It's dead," he said. "But we're going to have to bring it in for a dissection so I can identify it."

Gunn and Cordelia groaned.


End file.
